Can't Be Guess
by mitchiru1312jo
Summary: Update Ch 4, buat yang terakhir sebelum aku kembali ke asrama. / Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan Hinata, Hinata yang mulai cuek dengan Sasuke, dan kakak 'angkat' sasuke yang menyukai Sasuke. RnR?
1. This is me!

**Can't Be Guess ****© mitchiru1312jo, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku**

**A/N : Ini fict pertama saya semenjak saya HIATUS TOTAL dari FFn. Saya sudah lupa sama semua yg ada dan berhubungan di FFn –karena hape saya disita setahun- sehingga saya sudah 'gaptek' + lupa sama akun yang lama! Okey, RnR!**

**Chapter 1 – This is me!**

**Can't Be Guess**

_Pure love .._

_Is when you sacrified anything._

_Even your time._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak mempercayai cinta sejati, karena aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu._

_Apa itu? Masa bodoh!_

Setidaknya itulah inti prinsip hidup seorang pemuda pemilik onyx itu. Cinta, apa itu?- gumamnya pelan. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui apakah hal itu, dan juga tidak pernah –sedikit pun- terbesit di pikirannya untuk mencari tau tentang hal itu.

Dia hanya heran dengan teman-teman sekampusnya yang selalu -setiap saat- membicarakan dan -bahkan- berdebat soal sesuatu bernama **cinta.**

Dia terlahir dalam keluarga yang -amat sangat- sempurna, baik secara fisik maupun materi, namun gagal dalam hal cinta.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tidak ingin pergi bersama kami?" tawar seorang temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari menatapi jalan setapak di sekitar rumahnya yang besar –nan megah- itu.

"Baka, jarang sekali aku menawarimu ikut denganmu," Naruto sedikit memancing emosi Sasuke dengan menyombongkan diri.

"Hn."

"Di sana, ada Sakura…."

"Ayo kita pergi."

**Deg! **Sakura- desis Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Iyaa, hahaha. Aku ingat saat-saat itu, kamu romantis sekali dengan… S-sasuke-kun," mata pearl Hinata agak tertutup lalu dia menunduk saat seseorang yg dia segani masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ehh? Ada apa Hinata?" temannya yang duduk membelakangi pintu itu agak mengernyit melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. Gadis bermata emerald itu pun menoleh.

Dia- kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura.."

"Ohh? Hai Sasuke-kun?" balas Sakura, berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya. Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini- benak Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangangannya pada sosok Hinata, "Lama tidak berjumpa, benar bukan, Sakura?"

"Ano.. Sakura-san, k-kau mengenal S-sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Eto… A-aku, pernah berteman dengannya, Hinata!" Sakura menampilkan senyumnya.

"Begitu yaa," wajah Hinata memerah, " Maaf aku lancang memotong pembicaraan kalian! Gomenasai! A-aku, ke belakang dulu."

Sosok ceria nan konyol yang tiba-tiba datang pun berteriak pada Hinata disertai senyum khasnya, "Ah kamu siapapun namamu, tidak usah mau direpotkan oleh Sasuke!"

"Apa hubungannya denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"A-aku ikut bersama Hinata yaa, kalian silahkan duduk!" Sakura tersenyum, tanpa menatap Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Itu dia 'Sakura' yang aku maksud," ucap Naruto saat Sakura sudah menghilang di balik lorong menuju dapur.

Hinata yang masih tidak percaya siapa seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya itu, merenung dan kebingungan apa yang harus dia suguhkan pada orang yang termasuk dalam jejeran orang paling disegaini di Jepang itu : Uchiha Sasuke!

Tangannya bergetar hebat saat ingin membuat teh panas –dia takut suguhan ini tidak disukai oleh Uchiha Muda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Hinata bergedik saat Sakura datang menghentikan kegugupannya. "Sa-sakura-san, a-aku hanya.. b-bingung dengan… a-apa yang… U-uchiha-kun lakukan di rumahku."

Sakura diam sejenak, "Aku juga bingung kenapa dia menyapaku."

"Ehh?"

"Ya, dia tidak pernah berkenalan denganku. Aku cuma berkata dia temanku karena aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan seorang Uchiha… kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Aku mengerti." Hinata mengangguk secepat mungkin, dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyiapkan minuman.

"Apa dia temannya Naruto, ya, Hinata?"

"Aku… t-tidak mengenal pria rambut pirang itu, ternyata dia namanya Naruto, yaa."

"Kau juga tidak tahu Naruto? Aku juga mengenalnya dari Ayahku."

"Anoo… Dia Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, bukan?"

"Iya, memangnya ada dua Uchiha Sasuke yg super duper dingin seperti es di Jepang ini?"

Hinata bertambah gugup mendengar Sakura begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. "Aku harap teman-teman tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Tidak mengetahui hal ini? Dalam hal ini dan kasus ini sangat tidak mungkin media tidak mengikuti perkembangan seorang Uchiha, apalagi sekarang dia ada di rumah seorang 'Hyuuga', kau tahu hal itu kan?"

Sangat disayangkan, dalam hal ini nasib tidak berpihak pada Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang lelaki Uchiha, pergi tanpa ada kepentingan ke rumah seorang wanita Hyuuga? Tidak dipungkiri mereka dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang –amat sangat mewah dan kekayaan melimpah.

*.*.*.*.*

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu rekan bisnismu." Ucap si 'Pemuda Es'.

"Memang benar, orangnya itu Sakura, kamu sih memotong pembicaraanku."

"Baka."

Ya, akhir-akhir ini kemampuan Sasuke memotong pembicaraan seseorang dengan dugaan yang tepat mulia melemah.

"Kau pasti mengira dia itu Uchiha Sakura yang hilang dua tahun lalu."

"Hn."

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kakak, aku mau beli es krim," rengek si Uchiha –yang seharusnya sekarang- bungsu.

"Tidak boleh." Tegas sang kakak yang rambutnya mirip dengan –pantat- ayam.

"Ah kakak, lagipula Oka-san tidak ada." Gadis kecil itu memaksa sang kakak membelikan dia es krim, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca- dia tergolong anak yg mudah menangis.

"Dan Oka-san memberiku perintah untuk menjauhkanmu dari makanan yang bisa membuat gigimu rusak." Benar-benar seorang Uchiha.

"Kakak, aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Mata hime kecil itu sudah menumpahkan setitik airmata, sudah lama dia tidak makan –bahkan melihat- sosok es krim yang sekarang diparkirkan di depan rumahnya itu.

Sasuke tidak lagi melihat ke arah adiknya, "Tidak, tunggu sampai Oka-san mengizinkanmu."

Hime kecil itu –Uchiha Sakura seketika menyadari bahwa perbuatannya tidak akan mempan pada sang kakak. Lalu dia menelpon kakak sulungnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Hime." _ Suara itu terdengar begitu menghangatkan di benak Sakura. Dia pun agak menjauh dari kakak 'ayam'nya.

"Itachi-nii, aku sangat terperangkap dengan Sasuke-nii di kamar yang membosankan ini."

"_Ohoho, Hime mau aku ke sana sekarang juga?"_

"Ya!" ucap Sakura, berbisik namun penuh semangat.

_**Tutt tutt tutt..**_

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke dari arah belakang Sakura.

"Ahh! A-ano… aku hanya berusaha berbicara dengan es krim itu." Sakura menunjuk es krim yang dijual berkeliling di kompleks rumahnya itu dari balkon tempat dia sekarang berdiri. Entah siapa yang mengajariku berbohong- batin Sakura.

"Hh. Kau mulai gila denganku, hah?" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kehangatannya. Dia begitu sayang dengan adik yang sangat diharapkan kelahirannya itu.

**Dia sama sekali tidak curiga denganku- ** batin Sakura.

_**Tokk Tokk Tokk**_

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak." Sasuke menghalangi adik kesayangannya itu. "Biarkan aku."

_Kreekk.._

"Itachi."

"Kan aku sudah menduga dia itu tamuku!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Itachinya itu.

"Sasuke, biarkan aku bersama adik kecil kita ini." Kata Itachi seraya menatap Sasuke seakan berkata kau-tidak-membuatnya-ceria.

"Hn. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya sakit sedikit pun." Sasuke keluar dengan langkah yang terdengar berat lalu menutup pintu sang adik dengan sekilas menoleh ke arah Hime kecilnya itu. Tersenyum dan hanya Himenya yang menyadarinya.

"Itachi-nii, aku ingin sendirian di kamar."

Brak!- "Sendirian? Tidak boleh!" Sasuke segera berteriak dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura, ternyata dia masih belum beranjak dari depan kamar Sakura.

"Kali ini Sasuke benar, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh sendirian dalam kamarmu." Sambung Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kalian begitu menjagaku! Kenapa kalian begitu takut aku menghilang!" bentak Sakura ke arah Sasuke lalu Itachi.

"Hime kecil, kamu itu …"

Sasuke memotong, "Bukan mereka yang begitu takut, tapi aku."

.

.

.

"Sudah makan, Hime?" tanya seorang sosok berwibawa yang tengah memperlihatkan karisma pembicaraannya di hadapan keluarganya.

"Sudah, Tou-san." Sakura hanya menunduk –begitu patuh pada Ayahnya.

"Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu."

"Ano, Tou-san, gomen, di mana Oka-san?"

"Ck, dia sibuk mencari biaya untuk kita, Hime." Jawab Sasuke sebelum Ayahnya sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Sekarang biarkan nii-san mengantarmu tidur." Ajak Itachi lembut, dengan sebelumnya agak mengernyit ke arah Ayahnya.

.

.

.

"HIME!" teriak Itachi begitu panik. Sasuke tetap pada sikapnya seperti biasa, tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Walau di hadapannya adik kesayangannya itu sudah tidak ada di kamarnya (baca : hilang).

Namun dia diam-diam daritadi menelpon detektif nomor satu di jepang yang termasuk pegawai Ayahnya untuk melacak keberadaan Hime itu.

"Hime…"desis Sasuke.

**End Of Flashback**.

.

.

.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sembari membawa minuman yang sudah dibuatnya. Sasuke pun agak malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Memalukan sekali melamun di rumah orang," rutuk Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura, jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?" tanya Naruto. Menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku, masih ragu…"

"Tidak boleh ada keraguan antar dua rekan bisnis," sambung Sasuke.

"Dan lagipula Sakura, kau bisa mempercayaiku," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranku."

"Naruto-kun… jangan sampai licik terhadap Sakura," ucap Hinata dengan tetap menunduk.

Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Hinata, dia tidak menyangka gadis sepemalu Hinata bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan lembut namun lebih kepada mengancam.

Dan Sakura berani bersumpah –bahwa dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum sesaat.

Naruto mengambil nafas agar bisa mengucapkan kalimat dengan mantap, "Kalian bisa meyakiniku. Omong-omong, Sakura, kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Huu," Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, "Dia saja yang sok kenal denganku, main sapa saja."

"Ayo Naruto," Sasuke mengambil the yang disajikan dan meminumnya seteguk."Kita salah orang, tapi aku mengetahui Hyuuga itu."

"Ehh?" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya, "K-kau, denganku, Uchiha-san, kau…"

"Ya pasti dia mengenalmu, ehh siapa? Rinata?" Naruto menjawabnya.

"Namanya Hinata, Baka," gerutu Sakura.

"Oh, ya, Hinata. Pasti Sasuke mengenalmu, Ayahmu kan dan Ayahnya sudah bersahabat baik."

"Ehh, ano.. Etoo, bersahabat, dengan …" kegagapan Hinata mulai muncul, dia sungguh terkejut saat mengetahui ayahnya bersahabat dengan Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak penting sekali," Sasuke berdiri lalu menghadap pintu keluar, " Hyuuga aku pulang, maaf atas kesalahanku," Sasuke pun berjalan agak santai keluar halaman rumah Hinata.

Naruto terbelalak melihat Sasuke pulang tanpa mengajak dirinya, "Ehh? Sakura, Hinata, aku juga pulang yaa, gomen ne," seulas senyum tergambar di wajah Naruto.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," Hinata membungkuk tanda hormat pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura segera memaksa menegapkan Hinata, "Kamu terlalu mahal untuk menghormati mereka. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan dua orang itu, sifatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat tapi mereka bisa berteman, konyol bukan?"

Hinata memberikan senyum yang mampu menghangatkan batin sahabatnya itu, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sakura-san."

Sakura tertawa geli, " Kau itu Hinata, padahal baru kemarin berkenalan denganku, tapi kau sudah sopan sekali denganku."

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku melakukan apa yang diajarkan orangtuaku."

Hinata dibesarkan dengan begitu baik -batin Sakura.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Kamu masuk jurusan apa? Sudah sehari mengenalmu tapi aku selalu lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu."

"Aku di bidang bisnis. Karena aku anak satu-satunya, dan, yaa…"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Oh, ya, aku mengerti." Sekarang Sakura berdiri membawa nampan bekas minum yang disajikan untuk tamu tak diduga tadi.

*.*.*.*.*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Sasuke tertawa saat sudah tiba di kamarnya yang didominasi warna coklat.

Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang pintunya belum dia tutup, "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tetap tertawa tanpa mendengarkan ucapan sang kakak. Itachi begitu heran. Apa atau siapa yang bisa membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa seperti ini –pikirnya.

"Aku, HAHAHAHAHA, aku bertemu seorang gadis, " Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan bercerita. Kali ini Itachi tersenyum dengan sedikit berwajah lega.

"Dia itu gadis teraneh yang pernah aku temui, hanya karena aku mengetahui tentang dirinya, dia menjadi malu begitu gagap untuk berbicara, HAHAHAHAHAHA," Sasuke kembali tertawa.

"Ternyata gadis ya," ucap Itachi. Sasuke melirik pada Itachi, dia tahu kakaknya itu mempunyai perkataan yang akan memojokkannya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa kau mendapat nomor teleponnya?" sambung Itachi. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengetok kepala Itachi. "Aduh sakit tauu!" rengek Itachi sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"Cuci otakmu, jangan selalu memikirkan wanita."

"Haha, kita memiliki ketampanan dan itu hadiah dari tuhan, seharusnya kita menggunakannya dengan baik," Itachi berlagak seperti penasehat-penasehat yang sering Sasuke lihat di televisi.

_Aku tidak percaya wanita kecuali Ibuku _–batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, keluar dari kamarku." Sasuke memerintah dengan dingin, kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Itachi keluar dengan tenang dan sebelumnya mengulaskan senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali teringat perempuan itu, yang berhasil membuatnya senang –walau dia menyadari sikapnya itu bukanlah hal yang lucu- karena selama ini dia tidak pernah –sama sekali- tertawa segalak itu. Sungguh mengherankan, pikirnya.

Dan –lagi- di tempat tidurnya dia memikirkan bagaimana sikap konyol Hinata, tepat sebelum dia tidur,

"Hinata."

.

.

.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang yang berwibawa dari tempat duduknya, suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin – Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Iya, Otou-san," Hinata berlutut di hadapan sang Ayah.

Hiashi memegang kedua bahu Hinata lalu berusaha membuat Hinata berdiri. Bahkan dengan Ayahnya sendiri dia tetap sopan seperti layaknya yang lain. "Duduklah disampingku, Hime," ucap Hiashi.

"T-tapi, Tou-san kan, l-lebih…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata, kau anakku, kau pantas duduk di sampingku."

"Baiklah, Tou-san," Hinata dengan agak tidak nyaman duduk di samping Ayahnya, jika Ayahnya tidak sedikit 'memaksa', dia tidak mungkin mau duduk di samping Ayahnya. Dia begitu menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Otou-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Hiashi hanya diam saja, pertanda boleh. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa Tou-san mengenal Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Dia, tentu saja," Hiashi mulai menghirup the hangat yang daritadi disajikan pelayannya, "Ayah dengar anak Fugaku tadi sore datang ke rumah kita, apa benar?"

"Ehh?" Hinata agak tersipu mengingat pemuda bernata onyx tadi sore itu. "Dia hanya berkata d-dia salah orang, Tou-san."

"Dan, Naruto, dia juga bersama Sasuke bukan?"

Hinata tambah menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh tidak biasa ditanya tentang seorang pria –bukan! Tepatnya dua orang!

"A-ano Ayah, aku tidak begitu mengetahui siapa namanya, t-tapi, se-setauku… pria itu berambut pirang dan bermata oranye."

"Dia bekerja di perusahaan Ayah," kembali Hiashi meminum the hangat yang daritadi di tangan kanannya, "Dan Ayah menunjuknya mewakili Ayah untuk menemui Sakura itu."

Hinata hanya diam, mendengarnya Ayahnya, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Kembali dia teringat akan pemuda berambut raven tadi sore.

"_Kita salah orang, tapi aku mengetahui Hyuuga itu."_

Tidak romantis –memang-, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata tersipu malu.

"Hinata?" Hiashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata, tidak seperti biasanya Hinata melamun saat mendengarkan ceritanya.

Hinata agak bergedik saat buyar dari lamunannya. "Gomenasai Tou-san! Bolehkah aku pergi ke kamarku?" Tiba-tiba dirinya ingin menyendiri di kamarnya.

Hiashi hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kasur kesayangannya Hinata mulai mengerjap-ngerjap,

"Pemuda Es berhati bunga," lirihnya.

*.*.*.*.*

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa sakura sambil memukul pelan pundak Hinata dari belakang. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis sambil matanya tetap mengarah pada buku yang dia baca.

Sakura duduk di samping Hinata, mereka duduk di tamanUniversitas mereke, Tokyo Univercity.

Seseorang lewat di hadapan mereka.

Uchiha! –batin Hinata.

"Kau harus menyapanya Hinata! Tegurlah dia sedikit!" pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di benak Hinata.

"Hei rambut ayam."

Gagal, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyapanya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mencari sumber suara, seakan-akan dia tidak melihat ada Sakura dan Hinata di hadapannya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Sasuke. Dia ingin membuat lelucon –di hadapan Hinata.

"Hihihi," Hinata tertawa kecil. Sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengannya, dan –lagi, Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah dari wajahnya.

"Kurang ajar," umpat Sakura, matanya mulai melotot pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berjalan masuk ke gedung tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang kesal padanya, sekilas dia melihat mata Hinata.

Deg! –jantung Sasuke berdebar. Tetapi dia tidak menggubris hal itu, menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting.

.

.

.

**Saat jam pelajaran diganti dengan istirahat..**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa gadis itu cukup menarik –Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi apa tidak aneh? Di saat istirahat dia hanya tetap membaca buku pelajaran, aku pun ikut muak melihatnya.

Ahh! Kenapa aku satu fakultas dengannya. Dan sekarang di kelas hanya ada aku dan dia.

Tunggu, apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku dan dia?

Ah tidak Sasuke! Kau harus menjaga imagemu sebagai lelaki dingin, setidaknya begitu kata orang-orang.

Tapi, kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengannya, dan dia..

Hei! Dia melihatku! Ku alihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Mungkin daritadi dia merasa aku memperhatikannya karena aku dan dia sama-sama duduk di pojok.

Kenapa juga aku harus duduk di pojok?

Sekarang aku merasa dia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, aku melihat dengan ujung mataku bahwa dia beberapa kali membuka-tutup mulutnya. Gadis aneh.

Gadis pemalu itu mulai berjalan ke arahku. Dan entah kenapa aku hanya terdiam paku tanpa menghindar darinya seperti sikapku pada gadis yang lain.

**To Be Continued**

**Uhh maaf yaa sebelumnya, kalau terlalu pendek, hanya saja saya agak sibuk belajar untuk tes masuk SMA.**

**Tolong ya kalau bagus kalian kasih tau ke temen-temen kalian dan suruh mereka RnR.**

**Sudah lama hiatus di FFn di akun yang lama, ternyata FFn begitu berubah!**

**Tolong yaa reviewnya, lama gakk nulis soalnya.**

**Read n review! Thank you!**

**Mitchiru1312jo**


	2. How About This?

**Can't Be Guess ****© mitchiru1312jo, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku**

**A/N : Mungkin saya terlalu cepat untuk publish chapter yang kedua, tapi jika saya sudah masuk SMA, mungkin hiatus sementara. Maaf ya kalau Ratingnya diganti jadi T, soalnya anak SD jangan pacar-pacaran dulu, XD. Walaupun aku gak akan bikin cerita yang seperti film-film barat, tetap aja ada unsur-unsur percintaan, dan menurut saya anak SD jangan dulu lah! Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2 – How About This?**

**Can't Be Guess**

_You cannot choose.._

_Who's be your soulmate.._

_But you can looking for them._

**Sasuke's POV**

_Gadis pemalu itu mulai berjalan ke arahku. Dan entah kenapa aku hanya terdiam paku tanpa menghindar darinya seperti sikapku pada gadis yang lain._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Yang lain sudah pergi, pikirku. Huuuuh, aku ingin keluar, tapi.. aku tidak mempunyai teman di sini. Yah, aku hanya mengenal Sakura. Terlebih dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, aku tidak terlalu berani.

Kami-sama? Apa Pemuda Es itu sedang memperhatikanku, aku merasa keningnya mengkerut dan alisnya mulai naik. Apa yang dia pikirkan? **Ku harap dia tidak berpikir macam-macam!**

Tidak! Kenapa aku berburuk sangka padanya? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa aku tidak menyukainya, atau, err- takut dengannya?

Ayolah, berhenti menatapku, ku mohon! Seandainya aku berhadapan dengan cermin, aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus! Ooh Kami-sama!

Sakura? Di mana dia? Ayolah Kami-sama, buatlah hatinya ingin mendatangiku! Naruto, jemput Sasuke, ku mohon!

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Sakura kemarin sesaat sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto datang.

"_Jika ada orang yang sedang melihatmu atau memandangimu atau memperhatikanmu atau apapun semacam itu, balaslah melihat mereka. Ku yakin mereka akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu."_

Ku kumpulkan keberanianku untuk melihat Uchiha itu, err –dan itu terbukti. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Dan, hihi, aku mati-matian menahan senyumku yang ingin meledak, wajahya mulai memerah dan itu begitu konyol di mataku!

Tapi, aku harus mengatakan itu, padanya. Aku pun berdiri, dan…

Lagi-lagi, tapi? Bagaimana caraku untuk mengatakannya?

_Gomen Uchiha-san, wajahmu merona merah._

Ahh tidak, aku akan disangka terus memperhatikan dirinya.

_Gomen ne, kenapa wajah Uchiha-san jadi agak berwarna merah muda?_

Jangan! Aku akan menyakiti perasaannya.

_Gomenasai, wajah anda merah sekali._

Itu sangat salah! Wajahnya tidak terlalu merah.

Aku beberapa kali membuka-tutup mulutku, tapi aku tidak juga menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu!

Ah sudahlah, aku terlanjur berdiri dan sudah tidak bisa mundur untuk duduk lagi.

Aku mulai mendekati Uchiha muda itu, ku lihat dia sedikit resah, dan…

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Hinata?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda memunculkan kepalanya saja untuk melihat apakah ada Hinata di dalam kelas, dia menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke.

"Kau, rambut pantat ayam? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sambung gadis itu –Sakura.

"Benar juga, kenapa daritadi aku tidak keluar dari kelas," pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata terkejut melihat teriakan Sakura, padahal dia sudah berkonsentrasi –penuh- hanya untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan memberitahu hal yang –sangat- tidak penting. Dia kebingungan, _apa yang harus ku lakukan? _–pikirnya.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat Sakura yang menurutnya 'mengganggu'.

_Hinata sudah hampir mendekatiku tapi Perempuan Galak ini, kurang ajar._

Sasuke mati-matian menahan caciannya yang –sebenarnya- ingin dia ledakkan pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berlari keluar kelas, mata onyx Sasuke mengikuti arah gadis bermata pearl itu. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, dia mengambil nafas sejenak, "Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai Hinata berlari keluar seperti itu?" Mata emerald Sakura agak melebar. Wajah Sasuke tetap sama, **mengantuk.**

"Harusnya kamu tanya dulu dia, lalu memarahiku, Baka, " balas Sasuke. Dia berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, melewati Sakura dan keluar dari kelas juga. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun, yang pernah mengucapkan kata 'baka' padaku dengan wajah tak berdosa," gumam Sakura, masih menatap kepergian Sasuke. Dia pun tersenyum, lalu, "Uchiha Sasuke," lirihnya.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kelas, seorang pria berambut pirang memanggil Sasuke, "Hei Uchiha!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto lagi –batin Sasuke.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Naruto sembari memukul pelan pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke memutar matanya dan menatap Naruto seakan berkata 'membosankan'.

Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan, tempat Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lagi-lagi, seorang Haruno Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan berdiri di hadapannya,"Sasuke, kau melihat ke mana Hinata pergi?"

"Perpustakaan." Sasuke agak kesal, tapi tetap menjawab singkat. Sakura segera menyingkir dari hadapannya, lalu dengan cepat menuju perpustakaan yang sudah berada di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Ternyata, kau ingin mendatangi Hinata ya?" goda Naruto dengan wajah konyolnya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, dan tertawa kecil, "Ayo kita ke kantin."

"Tidak, aku ingin mendatangi Sakura. Dia begitu… menarik," Naruto tersipu saat mengucapkannya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena menahan tawanya yang ingin sekali meledak karena melihat gelagak Naruto.

"Jujur saja aku juga ingin mendatangi Hinata," lirih Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" sapa Sakura. Sontak membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget karena dia sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dipegang Hinata dan melihat judul dari buku itu, dia terbelalak kaget, "Tanda-tanda jatuh cinta?"

"Ehh? Ano… Eto… Aku hanya sedang…" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bahkan dia tidak tahu kenapa dan untuk apa dia membaca buku ini, dia hanya mencarinya dan mengambilnya dari rak, begitu saja.

"Wah Hinata, jangan-jangan kau sedang merasakan sesuatu," Sakura tersenyum jail.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya, "T-tidak, aku tidak sedang menyukai seseorang!" Dia ingin ucapannya terdengar tegas, tapi yang terjadi… dia begitu malu.

**Bruk!**

Suara buku-buku jatuh terdengar dari arah rak buku di belakang meja yang sedang Hinata dan Sakura tempati.

"Hei siapapun itu! Keluarlah!" teriak Sakura, dia lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di perpustakaan.

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik rak itu, dia masih menggosok lenguannya karena tertimpa buku, sambil tersenyum jail dia berkata, "Hinata, aku tahu siapa pria yang kamu sukai."

"N-naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata.

"Naruto, kau sudah lama di sana?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hehe, cukup lama untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, " Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"N-naruto-kun, ku mohon jangan, jangan menceritakan tentang… h-hal ini, p-pada siapapun," Hinata makin menunduk seakan begitu berharap pada Naruto.

"Tidak akan, Hinata! Aku berjanji!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, yang sukses besar membuat wajah Hinata semerah larva gunung meletus.

"Hinata, Naruto, aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin ke toilet! Daaaa," ucap Sakura terburu-buru.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah .

"Mungkin ingin buang air kecil," jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang –daritadi- dibacanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku juga membaca buku ini."

"Ehh? N-naruto-kun juga membaca buku ini?" Hinata heran, untuk apa seorang Naruto membaca buku setebal ini?  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Naruto sukses membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya melotot padanya, "Tentu saja aku berbohong!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memukul Naruto dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya itu.

Dan….

.

.

.

"Kalian harus berdiri di sana sampai jam pelajaran dimulai kembali, paham!" tegas Tsunade-sensei selaku petugas perpustakaan. Dia sedang menghukum Naruto dan Hinata karena sudah ribut di tempat itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama Tsunade mendengarnya, tapi saat mendengar tawa Naruto dan melihat Hinata memukul Naruto, dia sudah menganggap itu semua keterlaluan.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata dijemur di halaman sekolah. Tsunade pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi memberi amanat pada seseorang untuk mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, ku mohon bicaralah pada Tsunade itu agar membebaskan kami," pinta Naruto pada Sasuke –orang yang diamanati Tsunade.

Hinata hanya diam saja, dia mengerti ini juga sebagian karena kesalahannya. Dan dia pun hanya diam saja saat diberi hukuman seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan berwajah dingin, lagi.

"Uhuk, uhuk, " Hinata mulai terbatuk-batuk, dan sedikit pucat.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata dan –entah kenapa- segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendatangi Hinata, dari wajahnya ada kecemasan tergurat.

"A-aku tidak tahan …" mata Hinata mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Sedetik kemudian badannya lemas dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah, kalau saja tidak ditahan Sasuke.

"T-tanda pertama,k-kau…s-selalu berdebar, d-di dekat, o-orang yang,…m-membuatmu jatuh cinta," Hinata mengucapkannya kalimat dengan terbata-bata, "Lalu…" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya sudah terhuyung ke arah dada kekar Sasuke.

_Ada apa denganku, _pikir Sasuke, _mengapa aku berdebar-debar seperti yang Hinata katakan?_

Sasuke terdiam dengan kepala Hinata yang berada di dadanya, lalu dengan membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri, dia cepat berdiri dan mengangkat Hinata ke Ruang Kesehatan. Naruto yang juga ikut khawatir tanpa sadar ingin mengiringi Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hei, kau Naruto, diam di tempatmu," ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Sial," keluh Naruto. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum jail lalu melontarkan sesuatu,

"**Kau ingin hanya berdua dengan Hinata ya, Uchiha?"**

*.*.*.*.*

Mata pearl itu mulai terbuka, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mulai menirpanya dari jendela, kembali dia melakukan kebiasaan saat melihat sosok yang berada di sampingnya, semburat wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ehh?" gadis itu sedikit terbelalak, apa yang terjadi hingga sosok pemuda berambut raven itu duduk menunggunya?

Seakan membaca pikiran Hinata, Sasuke mulai menjawab, "Kau tadi pingsan."

"A-arigatou…" Hinata agak sedikit mambungkukkan kepalanya, sambil mencoba bangun dia berkata, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun, apa dia, aaahh…." Sakit, itu yang dia rasakan saat memaksa diri untuk bangkit dari kasur yang sedang dia rebahi.

"Naruto pasti tidak apa-apa, kau diam saja jangan banyak bergerak," Sasuke sedikit menggertak Hinata, kenyataannya dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata bila dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. "Kau jangan menyakiti dirimu hanya untuk melihat si Baka itu."

Ucapan yang membuat Hinata kembali tertunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang merah sekali.

"Apa yang barusan ku katakan," rutuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, dia tahu itu ucapan terkonyol yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya kepada seorang… gadis.

_Kenapa aku menunggunya daritadi? Seharusnya aku menjaga naruto! _ –pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di benak Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya yang Baka aku atau Naruto," lirih Sasuke.

"Ehh? Baka?" tanya Hinata yang sekilas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sasuke tidak Baka, b-buktinya saja kau berhasil masuk fakultas kedokteran."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Hinata, dia terkejut saat Hinata, err –membelanya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku ingin melihat Naruto," Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengembalikan kursi itu ke tempat semula.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata saat Sasuke sudah hampir keluar dari pintu, Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk duduk, "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari arahnya meengarah pintu, dan, "Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak lama saat Sasuke keluar, Sakura datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, sepertinya dia berlari menuju ke sini.

"Hinata, huhh..huhh.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakura-san yang seharusnya bernafas normal dulu," ucap Hinata.

"Hehe," di tengah nafasnya dia sempat menyengir.

Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Jadi, apa kata perawat?"

"Aku tidak diperiksa perawat," jawab Hinata.

"Apa?" Sakura mulai menyaringi suaranya, tapi dia sangat sadar dia juga tidak ingin mendapat hukuman seperti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya, t-tadi… S-sasuke-kun… yang menemaniku," ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke? Wah, ini namanya pelecehan, di mana dia?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak terima temannya hanya berdua dengan pemuda yang –sangat- tidak disukainya itu.

"Sakura-san, jangaaaaan…" Hinata tidak bisa mencegahnya, karena tubuhnya begitu sakit untuk diajak bangkit. Dan suaranya termasuk kategori yang susah didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura sudah pergi menjauh, dia lagi-lagi berlari keluar.

_Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan pada Sasuke, _mulut Hinata mulai mengerucut, membayangkan apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata?" satu kepala lagi muncul dari balik pintu, dan kali ini kepala itu ditumbuhi rambut pirang.

"Ya, Naruto?" jawab Hinata, entah kenapa, tapi dia merasa nyaman ada pemuda bermata oren itu. Dan tidak ada kegugupan yang menyergapnya. **Ya, Hinata mulai merasakan dia punya seorang teman.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah Hinata yang masih terbaring di kasurnya dengan nyaman.

"Aku hanya sedikit sakit, mungkin aku alergi terhadap panas," Hinata tersenyum, senyum pertama yang dia berikan kepada Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak canggung pada pemuda yang selalu ceria tersebut.

"Hinata ternyata.. kau ramah juga ya,"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Dan anehnya, kali ini sangat tidak mempan terhadap Hinata, dia tidak tersipu ataupun malu sedikitpun, yang ada malah,

"HAHAHAHAHA, kau Naruto, menghina sekali," **Hinata bercanda!**

Naruto terdiam memandangi Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu –pikirnya.

"Manis sekali," lirih Naruto, berbisik. Tanpa Hinata mendengarnya.

"Hinata jelek sekali jika tertawa seperti itu," ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Belum sempat Hinata membalas ejekan Naruto, seorang perempuan berpakaian seragam sekolah masuk ke Ruang Kesehatan itu. Dia berambut pirang dengan model blonde –Yamanaka Ino.

"Waaah, Naruto-nii, sedang bersama seorang gadis yaa," ucap Ino.

Naruto memalingkan kepala ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan menggeram melihat orang yang sangat dia tidak harapkan –bahkan dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun kecuali Hinata- saat ini, "Kau jangan macam-macam ya, Baka."

"Dia siapa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang mulai kebingungan dengan suasana geram yang dirasakannya terpancar antara Naruto dan gadis itu.

"Dia itu," Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Hinata, "Yamanaka Ino. Tetanggaku yang menjengkelkan! Bagaimana tidak? Setiap apa yang terjadi padaku dan dia melihatnya, dia selalu melaporkannya pada Otou-san ku!"

"Ooh begitu," Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ino, kemarilah," ajak Hinata.

"Ehh? Aku?" Ino terkejut Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke belakang siapa tau ada orang lain bernama Ino di belakangnya.

Ino berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata, bermacam-macam pikiran sudah menghinggapi kepalanya. _Apa wanita ini akan mengomeliku, apa wanita ini akan memukulku karena perlakuanku terhada Naruto?_

"Hei tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang senang memukul orang lain kecuali Naruto, " ucap Hinata, lembut. Seakan membaca wajah Ino yang mulai memucat.

Ino berhenti tepat di samping kiri Hinata.

"Harusnya kamu melaporkan sesuatu tentang Naruto dengan disaring terlebih dahulu. Yang mana yang harus dilaporkan, yang mana yang tidak. Kau ingin menjadi penyebab tidak keharmonisan hubungan Ayah dan Anak?" Hinata berkata begitu lembut.

Naruto terpaku pada sosok Hinata di depannya, _Ternyata ini dirinya, begitu peduli dengan orang lain _–batin Naruto.

"I-iya…" Ino tertunduk, dia begitu terpana dengan sosok Hinata yang baru dikenalnya. "Hinata-san benar, Arigatou!" Ino membungkuk kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, dan juga ada sepasang mata dibalik jendela yang tersenyum.

"_Sudah ku duga, dia benar-benar menarik."_

*.*.*.*.*

"Hei Sasuke!" seseorang memukul keras pundak Sasuke. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan berwatak galak.

Sasuke sontak kaget karena pukulan keras itu.

"Mengapa kau mengintip ke dalam?" Sakura bertanya, nyaris berbisik, karena dia tau Sasuke diam-diam sedang mengintip Hinata, Naruto, dan Ino dari jendela luar Ruang Kesehatan.

"A-aku… lebih baik kita pergi saja," Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya entah ke mana.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" sorak Sakura.

"Diamlah dan ikuti aku."

Sakura terus memberontak, tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja, meskipun tiap orang yang melihat mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik hingga Sakura terdiam sendiri dan mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Atap? Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Sakura.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur aku memberitahumu tentang rahasiaku."

"Haruskah?" balas Sakura, cuek.

"Setidaknya selain, err –dia." Sasuke mamalingkan wajah ke arah yang sama dengan Sakura, agar Sakura tidak melihat senyum itu.

"Dia? Siapa?" Sakura mulai penasaran dengan 'dia' itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA," tawa Sasuke meledak melihat wajah Sakura yang menggambarkan penasaran terhadap siapa yang dia maksud. Tangan kirinya memegang perutnya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk wajah Sakura.

"Ehh? Ada apa denganku?"

Sasuke tetap tertawa, "Jelek sekali," ejek Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia mendengus ke arah lapangan bola di hadapan mereka. Sasuke terdiam.

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku jelek," geram Sasuke. **Ya, dia merasa dia itu adalah pria yang tampan **–memang benar-**.**

"Sombong sekali, kau tidak setampan yang kau pikirkan."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya, lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Pria sepintar kamu tidak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hei Uchiha, wanita tidak melihat ketampanan seorang pria hanya dari fisiknya. Mereka juga butuh pria yang tampan dalam masalah hati."

_Hati? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apa aku punya hati atau tidak!_ –batin Sasuke.

"Walau wajahmu tampan, jika kau terus dingin seperti ini terhadap wanita yang membuatmu tertarik, lama-lama dia juga akan menjauhimu." Sakura terus memberi nasihat tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke. "Aku sangsi, apa ada wanita yang tahan dengan sikapmu, meskipun mereka menganggap sikap dinginmu itu adalah sikap jual mahal. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Sakura berbalik menuju tangga untuk turun dari atap universitas mereka.

"Aku hanya takut, kau menyakiti Hinata dengan sikapmu yang seolah tak peduli," lirihnya.

Masih di atap, Sasuke merenungi ucapan Sakura, "Apa Hinata bisa tahan denganku?"

.

.

.

"Hinata-san sudah bisa berdiri kembali, 'kan?" tanya Ino yang masih di samping Hinata, berjaga-jaga siapa tau Hinata terhuyung jatuh lagi seperti cerita Naruto tadi.

"Iya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, " Hinata mencoba menggerakkan sebagian anggota badannya, dan sudah tidak ada sakit yang mendera.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi menyusul Naruto-nii ya, jaaaa, " Ino berjalan keluar dan melambaikan tangannya, sampai dirasanya sudah tidak melihat Hinata lagi.

Hinata juga berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya, "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai," gumamnya.

Tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, dia bertemu seseorang, yang daritadi dia ingin lihat –Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa senyum atau –bahkan- menyapa atau melihat dirinya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku berharap dia akan berubah setelah kejadian tadi!" rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dia pun ikut masuk kelas di belakang Sasuke.

Semua mata di kelas jurusan kedokteran pun mengarah pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang masuk bersamaan.

Sasuke tetap pada sikapnya seperti biasa, tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan Hinata, mustahil baginya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan mempunyai mata yang persis seperti Hinata mendatangi Hinata, lagi-lagi semua orang di sana melihat hal itu.

"Kemarin Uchiha itu ke rumahmu?" tanya Neji tanpa basa basi lagi.

Tenten yang mendengar hal itu juga segera mendekati Hinata, "Ya, aku juga mendengar cerita teman-temanku bahwa mereka melihat mobil Sasuke kemarin sore di depan rumahmu."

"Kamu menggosip?" tanya Neji kepada Tenten, kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, " Tenten memamerkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya, err –tidak sengaja mendengarnya, " Tenten berusaha meyakinkan Neji.

"Jadi, itu benar?" Neji kembali menoleh pada Hinata, adik sepupunya.

"I-iyaa.. t-tapi …" Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia tidak mau sesuatu hal terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Neji agak menaikkan suaranya saat bertanya lagi.

"Naruto berkata dia dan Sai akan bertemu Sakura, aku kira yang dia maksud adalah Sakura adikku, tapi ternyata aku salah orang," suara yang agak berat menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Sasuke mengambil alih. "Kau puas?"

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Siapa itu Sakura adiknya?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng cepat, dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, salam kenal ya!" Tenten lagi-lagi memperlihatkan cengirannya, dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, Tenten-nee," ucap Hinata. Hinata mengambil tangan Tenten-membalasnya berjabatan. Dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah manisnya, senyuman yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh sepasang mata onyx.

"_Benar-benar…menarik."_

*.*.*.*.*

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pasti, hanya satu arah yang ditujunya, gerbang. Tentu saja dia ingin pulang dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya –tempat pelariannya dari segala hal yang dianggapnya menjemukan.

Langkahnya begitu bernada, serasi.

_Tap._

Langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang di depan gerbang, gadis yang berhasil membuatnya berdebar akhir-akhir ini. Gadis yang mempunyai senyum yang bisa membuatnya kembali ceria, walau senyuman yang dia lihat itu bukan tertuju padanya –Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan?" Naruto menyenggol pundaknya dari belakang.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, diiringi bunyi langkah Naruto. Melewati gadis itu, tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang memperhatikannya,"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudku ya?" lirih gadis itu, rambut merah jambunya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin.

Lalu saat Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang, dia berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terpaku melihat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi, hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

"Pemuda itu sungguh bodoh," umpat Sakura di dekat telinga Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Dia tidak bodoh, Sakura-san…" Hinata entah mengapa, dirinya membela Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut mendengar pembelaan Hinata.

"Hanya saja ada sesuatu dengan dirinya yang membuatnya begitu."

_Lantang, _hal itu yang pertama kali terbesit di benak Sakura saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tidak biasanya gadis bermata pearl itu mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa kegagapan yang melanda.

Akhirnya benar apa yang diduga Sakura.

_Seseorang telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin tersebut._

_*.*.*.*.*_

**Jiahahahahaha –ketawa sendiri liat hasilnya yang Cuma sehari udah selesai-**

**Kepanjangan yaa? Gomen ne, saya belum ngasih tau siapa itu Uchiha Sakura.**

**Tunggu aja yaa di chapter selanjutnya! Entah kenapa saya cepat sekali menyelesaikan lanjutannya, padahal dari kemaren belajar doang XD**

**Reviewnya yaaa.**

**Thank's for reading before!  
Mitchiru1312jo**


	3. Listen Me

**Can't Be Guess ****© mitchiru1312jo, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NaruSaku**

**A/N : Go fast to keep updating this story! Heei Rating T!**

**Chapter 3 – Listen Me**

**Can't Be Guess**

_It's just about Love_

_I don't know,_

_This is My First Love._

_._

_._

_._

"_T-tanda pertama,k-kau…s-selalu berdebar, d-di dekat, o-orang yang,…m-membuatmu jatuh cinta."_

Ya, kata-kata itu. Ucapan seorang gadis yang selalu terbayang-bayang di otak pemuda berambut raven itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pemuda itu enggan untuk menghilangkan semua hal itu.

Sikapnya, senyumnya, kepandaiannya, entah apa yang dilihat dari pemuda pemilik onyx -yang sekarang termenung di balkonnya- kepada gadis pemalu itu.

Tapi hal itu kini sukses membuatnya berjam-jam menyendiri di kamar.

.

.

.

"Aaah, kenyang sekali, " Sakura berjalan mantap keluar dari restoran sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi oleh tiga porsi sushi kesukaannya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Nah Hinata," mereka berdua berhenti di persimpangan jalan, "Rumahku ke arah sana," Sakura menunjuk lurus ke depan, "Tapi rumahmu, 'kan, belok kanan. Jadi mungkin cukup sampai di sini saja kita pulang bersama. Jaaa," Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rambut merah mudanya ikut melambai-lambai, angin cukup deras hari ini.

Hinata ikut melambai ke arahnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya pulang ke rumah.

_"Kau jangan menyakiti dirimu hanya untuk melihat si Baka itu."_

Lagi, suara itu terngiang di telinga Hinata. Entah bagaimana caranya dia tetap mengetahui arah jalan, yang pasti matanya hanya melihat kosong di depannya.

"Hati-hati saat berjalan," suara itu, suara yang selalu terbayang di benak Hinata seharian ini. Suara yang sekarang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Uchiha Sasuke!

"M-memangnya, kenapa denganku," Hinata terdiam melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya, beriringan dengannya.

"Kau seperti orang yang depresi, tidak punya tujuan, matamu terlihat hampa."

Tawa kecil terlukis di wajah cantik Hinata, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan ucapan seseorang."

_Dia tertawa, _pikir Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke ingin sekali selalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ikut denganku," Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sakura, meski kali ini lebih lembut dan pelan serta tanpa tolakan dari Hinata.

**Hinata percaya pria Uchiha itu tidak akan macam-macam dengannya.**

Anehnya, Sasuke bukan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang –agak- aneh seperti atap sekolah. Tapi Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil putihnya.

Deru mobil mulai berbunyi halus, pertanda Sasuke sudah mulai menancap gas mobilnya.

Hinata tanpa ragu memulai pembicaraan, "Kita mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, yang **pasti** dilontarkan orang yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh orang lain.

"Ikut saja denganku," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia ingin membawa Hinata pergi.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diberikan Tsunade-sensei saja?" ajak Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa kau tidak bosan dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Aku bosan di bidang bisnis. Kau tahu? Tadi malam aku menelepon kantor Tokyo Univercity dan meminta petugas mahasiswa baru untuk mengganti jurusanku. Yah mereka melakukannya dengan cepat."

"Apalagi saat mereka dengar namamu adalah **Hyuuga **Hinata," sindir Sasuke.

Ya, itu benar. Uchiha dan Hyuuga sangat disegani di seluruh Jepang.

"Makanya aku tidak ingin mendalami bisnis, aku tidak ingin bergantung pada nama keluargaku, " Hinata menatap ke depan jalan. Sasuke melihat sorot matanya yang penuh keyakinan, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Lucu sekali," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja," Sasuke sekilas menatap Hinata, "Kenapa kau tidak tergagap-gagap seperti tadi?"

"E-eh? Entahlah, aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau mulai berani padaku yaa?"

"Ehh?" Hinata menunduk, dia sedikit takut melihat seringai itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa Sasuke meledak lagi, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Hinata menghadap kiri, melihat keluar jalan.

"Setidaknya senyumlah yang manis padaku, " keluh Hinata, berbisik, namun terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. Sontak membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa. _Ternyata Hinata sedikit cerewet, _pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi, mau belajar di mana?"

.

.

.

"Hai, Sakura!" seru Naruto saat pintu rumah Sakura terbuka.

"Naruto?" gadis itu terlihat heran. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Tadi di tengah jalan aku menelpon Sasuke, dia bilang dia sedang di pantai. Aku juga ingin ke sana, lalu aku lihat rumahmu dan aku mampir."

"Lalu? Apa maumu?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"Kau pasti tau aku juga ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sana, tidak mungkin aku ke sini meminta es krim," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang tatapannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku terima."

Lagi-lagi kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Naruto, dan seperti biasa, terlukis cengiran 'khas'nya.

"Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu yaa bersama Naruto," teriak Sakura. Samar-samar terdengar persetujuan dari Ibu Sakura.

**Brakk!**

Sakura begitu bersemangat hingga begitu keras menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kau selalu memakai tenaga sekuat itu setiapa melakukan sesuatu?" canda Naruto. "Jangan sampai pintu mobilku rusak karenamu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, dan berakhir dengan pukulan yang mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto.

*.*.*.*.*

Di tengah kebisingan bunyi mobil Naruto, hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara dua remaja itu.

Naruto terlalu fokus untuk mengejar jalan di depannya, dan Sakura juga terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mulut, tapi…

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Sasuke lakukan di pantai sore seperti ini?" mata emeraldnya menerawang.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, membiarkan Sakura menunggu awabannya, "Entahlah, aku juga bingung, dia jarang sekali ke pantai, bahkan, dia jarang sekali keluar rumah. Hanya saja sering ke kantor Ayahnya."

"Jadi," Sakura menatap Naruto, "Maksudmu dia sedang di pantai bersama Ayahnya?"

Tawa Naruto meledak di dalam mobil, sambil memukul-mukul kemudinya dia berkata, "Baka sekali, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut.

Perlahan deru mobil mulai melembut, Naruto memelankan laju mesin itu, "Hei kau, jangan selalu seperti itu. Lelaki mana yang mau dengan dirimu jika kamu masih seperti anak kecil."

Sakura tertegun, _seorang Naruto berbicara seperti itu? _–pikirnya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap dalam mata oranye Naruto, seakan membaca pikirannya. Dan saat Naruto ingin balas melihatnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, membuang pandangannya keluar jendela di sampingnya.

Lagi, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"K-kenapa… harus pantai?" seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku bertanya kepada seorang pria bermata onyx, pria itu hanya memendar pandangannya pada luasnya lautan.

Rambut ravennya sedikit melambai diterpa angin yang berasal dari laut, tangannya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celananya, "Hanya saja, aku begitu nyaman di sini…"  
_Bersamamu_ –lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah," Hinata mulai mengambil beberapa bukunya dari dalam tas, "Ayo kita mengerjakan tugas."

"Hei Hinata," gadis berambut merah muda agak berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-ano…" Hinata mulai salah tingkah.

Gadis itu –Sakura mulai melihat pada Sasuke, "Dan kau?" Sejenak Sakura mencerna apa yang terjadi dan mulai menebaknya, "Aaa? Kalian berdua kemari?"

"Jelas saja," pria berambut pirang dengan santai menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Siapa lagi di sini yang Sasuke kenal?"

Tangan kiri Sakura mengacak pinggangnya, dia mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mulai mengerti maksudku, hah, Sasuke?"

"Yah," Naruto dengan cepat mengetahui maksud Sakura, "Kau menyukainya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, _tidak, belum saatnya, _batin Sasuke.

"Benar, kau menyukai Hinata, Sasuke?" lagi, Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Naruto.

Sejenak Hinata masih asik berkutat dengan bukunya, belum tersadar dengan apa yang dia dengar, dan…

**Takk..**

Pulpennya terjatuh, dia begitu terkejut, sangat terkejut sampai air mukanya terlihat begitu pucat dan dingin, "A-aku? D-dia… E-eto.. k-kenapa…. S-sakura… A-aku…"

"Kenapa kau kelabakan lagi?" Sasuke kembali kesal pada Hinata. Ya, Sasuke kesal karena sangat susah untuk menahan tawa saat melihat sikap Hinata seperti itu.

Dengan segera Hinata memungut pulpennya, "Gomen ne!"

"Aku, bahkan tidak pernah tau apa dan bagaimana yang namanya jatuh cinta," jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Saskura meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke, "Apa kau sudah hilang ingatan?"

"Ck!" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, Hinata tertawa geli sambil menutup mulutnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke mulai tersipu malu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu demam, Baka," umpat Sasuke. Kembali dia menerawang ujung lautan.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku temanmu dari kecil, aku tau kau menyukainya," Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bermain-main dengan pasir mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tau," Sasuke tetap memandang jauh lautan, "Hanya saja aku selalu berdebar setiap di dekatnya."

Lantang dan jelas, Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa ragu. Dia sangat tidak mengerti bahwa menucapkan hal sejujur itu akan membuat Hinata tersipu malu. **Ya, dia masih polos soal cinta.**

Dan benar saja, Hinata mulai menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau bergurau?" gumamnya. Mata lavendernya tertutup agar bisa mengatur nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Apa ucapanku salah?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya mangangkat kedua bahunya dan mulai mendekati lautan. Lalu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, meminta kepastian.

"Tidak," Sakura mulai memperlihatkan wajah datar, "Tapi kau kurang tepat dalam waktu pengucapannya." Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang –lagi- hanya berdua.

"Hinata," Sasuke memposisikan diri duduk di samping Hinata, "Maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu terkejut."

Hinata masih menunduk, dia sudah sangat sangat malu.

"Aku hanya…" Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak," Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, dan bahkan aku tidak mempercayainya."

Hinata terbelalak lagi, dia bergedik dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, baru kali ini dan ini yang pertama, dia meemukan seseorang yang tidak mempercayai cinta. Dan ketidakpercayaan Sasuke itu begitu terpancar dari sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" Sasuke tertawa menyeringai, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Belum sempat Hinata berkomentar, Sasuke sudah mulai bercerita, "Aku mencintai adikku, maksudku aku menyayanginya sebagai adikku. Tapi sekarang apa? Cinta tak membuatnya tetap ada sampai sekarang, dia menghilang entah bagaimana."

"A-adikmu… bernama Sakura?" Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya, walaupun dia masih shock atas kejadian tadi.

"Ya, dan dia sepertinya pergi untuk membeli es krim. Aku sangat melarangnya karena Kaa-san memberiku perintah agar dia tidak makan es krim. Tapi, dia pasti tidak tahu jalan pulang."

"Biar ku tebak," Hinata mengerutkan dahinya,"Adikmu tidak pernah keluar sendirian?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dan tidak pernah berjalan kaki. Itachi atau aku pasti bersamanya naik mobil."

"Dia sangat dijaga sekali, sama sepertiku. Aku mengerti perasaannya." Hinata agak menunduk, "Tapi aku mengerti itu semua karena orang-orang menyayangiku."

"Sayangnya Sakura tidak sama sekali mengerti hal itu, karena umurnya masih tergolong muda," sorot mata Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa seperti ini.

Kerinduan, hal itu yang Hinata lihat dari mata onyx Sasuke. Kerinduan seorang kakak yang senantiasa menunggu kembalinya adiknya.

Sama seperti kerinduan Hinata akan sosok Hanabi adiknya –RIP.

Hinata tersenyum, mencairkan suasana, "Kehilangan sesuatu yang kita sayangi memang menyakitkan. Tapi suatu saat, kita hrus menerimanya, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengagumi sosok Hinata, bahkan Orangtuanya, tidak ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu. "Kau pasti dibesarkan dengan begitu baik ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, teringat Tou-san Kaa-sannya tersayang, "Aku hanya menjadi anak yang penurut." Hinata tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tertuju untuk Sasuke. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengerjap, memastikan bahwa orang yang Hinata berikan senyum adalah Sasuke –seorang.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan yang salah, salah untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum Hinata, dan pasti, Hinata tersipu malu dan wajahnya kembali merona merah.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku jadi merasa kau tidak senang berteman denganku," ucap Sasuke, dingin.

Hinata bergeming, _Sasuke tidak suka, sifat maluku? _–batinnya.

"Kau boleh begitu pada orang lain, tapi jangan padaku," sekarang Sasuke menatap dalam mata Hinata, seakan benar-benar memohon padanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura dan Naruto menolehkan kepala untuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Kau juga jangan bersikap manis seperti itu padaku, aku lebih senang pada sikap 'es'mu."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke berubah, pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan, wajahnya datar.

"Kau lebih senang lelaki yang hanya lembut pada orang yang dia sukai ya," dingin, itu terpancar dari ucapan Sasuke.

Hinata mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain, agar bisa mnyembunyikan rona wajahnya, "Yah begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

Lalu, hanya keheningan yang seakan mewakili mereka untuk berbincang.

.

.

.

"_Hihihi,"_ suara gadis berambut gelap itu terdengar oleh telinga pria berambut pirang. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei Sakura," pria itu menepuk bahu temannya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut gelap itu, "Lihatlah."

Temannya yang bernama Sakura itu ikut melihat apa yang dilihat sang pria, "Mereka begitu serasi ya, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku pikir Hinata tertarik padaku."

"Sudahlah," Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Naruto, "Kau juga baru kenal dengan Hinata, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum, berbeda dari biasanya –setidaknya itulah yang ada di penglihatan Naruto.

_Ternyata baki ini, err- manis juga, -_pikirnya.

Naruto masih terpana melihat paras cantik Sakura, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"E-eh? Naruto?" Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar saat mendengar deru sebuah mobil, "Ehh? Sakura?" Dia melihat ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata tadi duduk, dan…

"Mereka pulang duluan!" seru Sakura yang terlebih dahulu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hallo," Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, dia menelpon Sasuke.

Terdengar samar-samar suara Sasuke, tapi tidak jelas terdengar.

"Baiklah, aku juga." Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Sakura yang seakan meminta jawaban apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang."

o-o-o-o-o

"Aku pulang," seru Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya. Didengarnya seperti perbincangan dari arah ruang tamu.

Setelah dia berganti baju, sembari mengantarkan minuman untuk tamu Ayahnya, dia dengan perlahan masuk ke ruangan yang terkesan dinamis itu.

Dia berjalan dengan menunduk, dari ekor matanya dia melihat tamu Ayahnya itu agak sedikit menakutkan, mungkin karena wajah dinginnya. Wajah dingin itu –sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya.

Hinata menempatkan diri di bawah Ayahnya.

"Jadi, ini Hyuuga muda?" tanya tamu Ayahnya itu, suaranya datar.

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mengumpulkan keberanian melihat pria paruh baya itu, benar sekali! Mirip dengan Sasuke!

"Hinata, ini Uchiha Fugaku, sahabat Ayah, " jelas Hiashi.

Benar saja! Dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke tadi pagi banyak bercerita tentangmu, " ucap Fugaku.

"E-eh?" Hinata tersipu malu, "A-aku…. D-dia… a-apa…"

Fugaku tertawa, sekilas mengingatkan Hinata akan tawa Sasuke, "Tenanglah, dia tidak berbicara yang macam-macam tentangmu," ucap Fugaku seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

_Benar-benar Uchiha, _batinnya.

"Lalu, apa kau tadi bersenang-senang bersama Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi, Dari mana ayahnya tau bahwa dia bersama Sasuke.

"A-ano… aku hanya, a-aku…"

"Sudahlah, Hiashi. Kau menegangkan anakmu," tegur Fugaku. Seketika mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

"_Kau boleh begitu pada orang lain, tapi jangan padaku."_

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke suka merenung dan mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi padanya seharian.

"Apa aku salah jika meminta hal seperti itu padanya," gumamnya.

"Tidak!" Egonya berseru. "Kau hanya ingin nyaman di dekat gadis yang kau sayangi!"

"Sayang? Apa itu?" lirih Sasuke.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Ketukan itu pelan namun meyakinkan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Entah siapa orang yang menghentikan kesenangannya dalam merenung itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kencanmu?" Itachi masuk sambil membawa secangkir the di tangannya.

Sasuke masih diam, "Hei apa maksudmu dengan kencan!" Dan tiba-tiba tersadar begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkan sang kakak.

Mata Itachi menyipit, seakan mengintrogasi adiknya. "Hyuuga ya, " godanya.

Sasuke tetap tidak menggubrisnya, dia tak bergeming.

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga bagaimana ketampanan harus digunakan," ucap Itachi. Menelusuri pandangan Sasuke yang menatap rumah-rumah di kompleknya yang mulai berkedap-kedip. Sudah malam dan Sasuke masih betah merenung di balkonnya.

"Aku," Sasuke mulai membuka mulut, "Hanya ingin satu orang."

Itachi terkekeh, "Cinta sejati ya? Mustahil." Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke marah pada kakaknya itu, dia tidak ingin diremehkan. **Ya, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat meyakini bahwa dirinya bisa.**

"Sekarang apa bisa kau keluar dari kamarku?" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, dia mengusir kakaknya, dengan sopan.

Itachi berjalan pelan, tanpa derap langkah yang terdengar. **Krek!** Pintu tertutup. Dan Sasuke segera mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang daritadi hanya dia genggam panas di sakunya.

Karena sungguh bukan hal yang biasa, saat Sasuke ingin menghubungi 'seseorang'.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, jari-jari itu menekan nomor, seseorang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

Suara pelan itu sungguh menghangatkan dada Sasuke.

"_Halo? Sasuke-kun?_

**To Be Continued!**

**Pendek dari sebelumnya ya? Uhhh gara-gara nulis fict Tak Ada yang Abadi sih!**

**Oke, sorry kalau pendek. Maaf juga kalau gak nunjukin sisi kekayaan Sasuke dan Hinata, aku maunya mereka terlihat seperti orang biasa aja.**

**Awalny iya sih pengen nulis ada papparazzi, tapi gak ah, masih banyak topik lain! Enjoy!**

**Keep RnR.**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Mitchiru1312jo**


	4. Changing

"_Hn, Hinata," _suara baritonenya sukses membuat si gadis berdegup cukup kencang.

'_Tenanglah, dia mungkin hanya mempunyai urusan penting denganmu'_ hati kecil Hinata bersuara. Hening, Hinata berusaha setidakpeduli mungkin.

"Kau sedang apa?" akhirnya suara sang pria membuka percakapan.

"Hanya mengetik cerita, kau?" entah kenapa Hinata terdengar seperti tidak tertarik pada Sasuke.

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari handphone Hinata, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia merasa Hinata seakan-akan tiba-tiba berubah sikap padanya.

"Aku hanya mulai mengantuk," terdengar suara uapan dari seberang sana.

'_Berusaha menghindariku heh?' _batin Sasuke. Dan _klik!_ Panggilan diputus sepihak (baca : Sasuke) yang entah kenapa mual mendengar Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan panggilan yang terputuskan oleh lawan bicaranya. Entahlah, ada sedikit kekecewaan yang dia rasakan. Sakit, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa tidak menyenangkan.

_Tok tok_

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata agak meninggikan suaranya. Terdengar dengusan berat dari luar. Lalu berdeham, "Neji."

"Aa, Neji-nii," Hinata tiba-tiba gelagapan dan setengah berlari membukakan pintu. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya saat ditatap tajam oleh kakaknya itu, "lama tidak bertemu, Nii-san."

Neji berdecak, _'sungguh menyebalkan mendengarnya memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu'. _Masih dengan wajah datarnya dia menjawab, "ya, tentu saja."

Tentu saja mereka tidak lama bertemu, bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya itu ditugaskan oleh Presiden untuk mewakili Jepang dalam rangka Pertemuan Negara se-Asia. Dan entah bagaimana, keluarga Hyuuga memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk selalu menempati posisi penting dalam negara.

Contoh saja, Ayah Hinata –Hiashi Hyuuga- : CEO Hyuuga Company yang tersukses se-Jepang, HC (Hyuuga Company) lah yang berperan penting dalam peningkatan ekonomi Jepang dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dan lagi, Neji Hyuuga –kaka Hinata itu telah menjadi Duta Muda Jepang dalam usianya yang baru menginjak **20 tahun **pemirsa! Dan sudah dipastikan dialah yang akan mewarisi Hyuuga Company karena dia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki. Dan bagaimana dengan jabatannya sekarang ini? Entahlah apa dia semudah itu melepaskan jabatan yang tidak kalah hebatnya.

"Bagaimana Nii-san? Apakah pertemuannya lancar?" tanya Hinata, kali ini tanpa kegugupan, malu ataupun rona merah yang muncul dari kulit putihnya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Neji, tidak ada yang mengira bahwa sekarang ini hati seoarng Neji Hyuuga tengah bersuka ria karena mendengar adik kesayangannya –Hinata- berbicara lebih santai kepadanya, "Siapa-"

"Ya, tentu saja Nii-"

"-orang yang berhasil membuatmu lebih santai seperti ini?" sambung Neji.

"-san," Hinata terdiam sesaat, dan tertawa geli, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, " kembali dia tertawa.

Neji berdecih, "Sampai kapanpun kau tidak mungkin pandai berbohong." Nyaris terdengar seperti monolog, Neji begitu datar dan lantang mengucapkannya. Raut wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah, mengisyaratkan kesepian di mata lavendernya, alisnya sedikit berkedut, matanya sedikit menajam. Dia berlalu dari hadapan Neji dan melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Terdengar suara langkah Neji yang mengikutinya di belakang. Menunggu Hinata merespon ucapannya.

"Entahlah, Nii-san, " Hinata menerawang ke arah komplek perumahannya, "Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini."

Hening.

Neji tidak ingin bertanya lebiih lanjut, ia yakin itu akan semakin mebuat Hinata bingung.

Hanya semilir angin yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang Hinata rasakan sekarang.

* * *

Tokyo University, salah satu kampus paling bergengsi se-seantaro Jepang. Entah karena banyak anak cerdas tercetak dari sana, ataupun karena mayoritas mahasiswa/mahasisiwi di dalamnya adalah orang-orang yang tergolong mampu.

Dari depan kampus kita bisa melihat bahwa bangunan gedungnya bergaya minimalis, dengan cat putih dimana-mana, dan lebih masuk sedikit ke dalam kita bisa melewati taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Di taman tersebut terdapat banyak bangku panjang yang memang disiapkan untuk para mahasiswanya yang ingin melepas penat di sana. Dan agak di dekat gedung, terdapat bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan buku di tangannya.

Rambutnya melambai-lambai dihembus angin. Matanya memicing sembari membaca buku yang terliihat berwarna biru itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa sosok pria berambut emo tengah memperhatikannya daritadi.

Pria itu –Sasuke Uchiha- menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun bagaikan patung, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari gadis itu walau sedetikpun.

Tiba-tiba sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menyapu taman dari satu ujung ke ujung yang lain. Irisnya sedikit melebar tatkala menangkap sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini mampu membuatnya sesak.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Miris, tadi malam Hinata merasa Sasuke kesal dengan dirinya yang bersikap seperti menghindarinya.

Bukan, dia tidak menghindarinya. Hanya saja dia ingin tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke saat merasa bahwa Hinata seolah tidak peduli dengannya.

Dugaan Hinata sepenuhnya salah saat mendapati bahwa ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu ternyata sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya yang bersikap seperti itu. Dia terlupakan sifat dasar seorang Uchiha.

_Dingin. _Mungkin itu kata sebagian orang. Namun Hinata tidak pernah percaya tentang hal itu. Dia selalu merasa hangat saat dekat Sasuke.

Atau dia hanya salah penafsiran dengan arti kata 'dingin' itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan," nyaris tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Entahlah, Hinata begitu terkejut mendapati Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang tengah ikut duduk di sampingnya.

'_Apa mataku sudah mulai kehilangan fungsinya?' _ Hinata membatin di tengah keterkejutannya.

Seakan bisa membaca ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke dengan cepat berkata lagi, " Mungkin kau melamun."

"Eh?" belum pulih Hinata dari keterkejutannya yang pertama, lagi-lagi dia terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seakan bisa membaca apa yng sedang dia pikirkan daritadi, "Apa begitu mudahnya kau membaca pikiran seseorang?"

Sekarang Sasuke yang dikejutkan oleh Hinata. Seorang Uchiha bahkan bingung tentang gadis seperti Hinata. Terkadang malu bukan main seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, tapi dia dengan seketika bisa merubah sikapnya menjadi santai dan terbuka seperti Sakura. Kau merasa ada orang sepertimu, eh, Sasuke?

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Hn."

Hinata menutup bukunya dan mendengus saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak memuaskannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," Hinata dengan lantang mengajak seorang pria.

Berpuluh pasang mata tertuju pada Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang sedang jalan beririgan itu. Kabar bahwa Hinata Hyuuga pindah ke fakultas kedokteran tentu sudah menyebar luas, apalagi itu artinya dia berada di fakultas yang sama dengan pemuda idola sekolah ini yang kabarnya tengah dekat dengan dirinya –Sasuke Uchiha-.

Dan ternyata kabar ini bukanlah kabar biasa, hal itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau tidak risih?" Sasuke membuka percakapan di tengah _slowmotion_ orang-orang.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Mereka juga tidak menyakiti kita 'kan?" jawab Hinata tanpa menatap ke mata Sasuke.

Ya, jawaban yang dapat membuat sebuah lengkungan tippis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Tidak sedikit para gadis yang _sweedropped _melihat hal tersebut.

Sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas, terdengar seseorang mengucapkan, "Senang akhirnya kalian bisa satu fakultas ya?" ucap gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan sahabat Hinata.

"Hei," seorang pemuda berambut kuniing jabrig juga ikut hadir, "Bukankah kalian memang sekelas dari kemarin?"

"Dan ingatkah kau, Naruto bahwa kemarin adalah kelas pelatihan sebelum masuk ke ruang fakultas masing-masing?" tanya Hinata balik. Sasuke tetap diam.

Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf O tidak sempurna, "Jadi kemarin itu hanya seperti persiapan saja, eh?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kalian juga di sini?" tanya Sasuke ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan.

"Em, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, sepertinya kita harus masuk ke dalam dulu, ''kata Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk belakang Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara bersamaan, terlihat antrian gadis-gadis yang daritadi menunggu ingin masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani berucap untuk menyuruh minggir, suara mereka seakan terkecat melihat empat anak manusia yang terpopuler di kampus itu sedang berbincang.

Sakura dan Naruto sebenarnya daritadi memperhatikan hal itu, tetapi mereka pikir orang-orang itu hanya ingin ikut mendengarkan obrolan mereka, tapi setelah menyadari bahwa tas semua orang itu masih tersampir menghiasi mereka di bahu masing-masing tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka akhirnya tahu bahwa orang-orang itu ingin masuk kelas.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di bagian depan, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Hinata, lalu Naruto yang memang sejak tadi menempati tempat duduk di samping kanan Hinata dan Sakura yang di samping kanan Naruto.

"Oh iya," Naruto kembali membuka percakapan yang sempat terputus tadi, "Ya, aku dan Sakura juga mengambil jurusan kedokteran," sambungnya. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk.

Ya, baru saja kita menyaksikan sebuah sejarah ikatan persahabatan yang terjadi di antara empat anak manusia itu. Dan bisa saja lebih dari itu. Hei, apapun itu mungkin 'kan?

* * *

_Kriiiiing_

Bel itu berbunyi keras, tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang meringis kesakitan mendengar suarnya yang terlalu keras itu.

Jika kita menengok ke kelas Dkt-1, kita bisa melihat tiga orang yang masih saja berada dalam kelas.

Satu pria dan dua wanita.

Si pria menyandarkan diri di kusen jendela, sedangkan dua orang wanita tersebut masih berkutat dengan acara beres-membereskan tasnya. Terlihat mulut mereka berdua bergerak-gerak seperti berbincang dan sesekali terlihat mereka tertawa kecil dan geli. Si pria sesekali tersenyum tipis melihat dua wanita itu, tapi tentu tanpa disadari oleh wanita-wanita itu.

"Dan kau tau, dia bahkan benar-benar mengantarkannya!" seru Sakura, begitu antusias bercerita tentang Naruto. Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang begitu terpancar dari wajah Sakura. Seperti layaknya pasangan yang baru resmi berpacaran, tentu saja hati Sakura tengah kasmaran.

"Kalau kalian, kapan, eh, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada sosok yang sedang bersandar pada jendela. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

Hinata memutar mata lavendernya, '_K__atanya jenius di atas rata-rata'._

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke, "Aku tidak yakin apakah 'orang itu' juga menyukaiku layaknya aku menyukainya."

Hinata tersentak akan jawaban yang dilontarkan, '_Tidak, tidak! Mungkin itu adalah orang lain! Tapi, jangan orang lain, ku mohon! Argh! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan!'_

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa raut wajah Hinata berubah mulai tersenyum jahil, "Kau pasti menyukainya juga 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar seperti tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke, "A-ano, a-aku.. Aku.."

"Tapi," Sasuke yang sekarang berbalik membelakangi Sakura dan Hinata menambah perkataannya lagi, "Aku sungguh tidak percaya yang namanya cinta."

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sasuke, kedua alisnya bertaut, "Suatu saat, k-kau pasti akan menemukannya, S-Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata cukup tegas walau masih terbata-bata.

"Huh," Sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "Wanita setia, eh? Apakah ada? Di mana? Surga?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan elakan Sasuke, tapi senyum kali ini berbeda, senyum yang biasanya tersirat degan keceriaan, sekarang berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Sakura yang menyadari kondisi ini segera ber-_ojigi_ untuk pamit pulang dan segera berlari. Meninggalkan keheningan yang melanda pria dan wanita pemilik onyx dan lavender itu. Sampai sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakiknya keluar kelas dan Hinata yang segera mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata," Sasuke kembali menyambung percakapn mereka, "Aku tadi tidak benar-benar mengatakannya. Maksudku, aku-"

"Berbohong, eh?"

"-em, ya." Bingo! Gengsi Uchiha yang berhasil runtuh oleh gadis berambut biru kelam itu!

"Aku sudah menemukan yang namanya cinta itu."

Hinata hanya diam menunggu perkataan selanjutnya, "Walaupun aku belum tau apakah 'dia' itu cinta sejatiku atau bukan."

"Kau akan tahu, Sasuke," kali ini Hinata buka suara, "Saat kau sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kau akan tahu siapa yang terakhir kali mendampingi hidupmu."

"Entahlah Hinata," Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Hening. Hinata memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang dia yakini tidak akan ada habisnya. Dia lebih memilih berjalan dengan diam dan tertunduk.

_Tap_

Saat mendengar suara langkah tehenti, Hinata ikut berhenti di depan Sasuke satu langkah, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau,"ucap Sasuke, "Sangat tidak membuatku nyaman."

Mendengar itu seperti menancapkan ribuan tombak ke hati Hinata, '_Menyebalkan dia bilang?'_

"Kau yang membuatku bingung dengan perasaan ini, aku, argh!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya,

"Kenapa aku selalu berdebar denganmu? Kenapa aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu? Kenapa aku selalu merasa sesak tiap kali melihatmu dirayu pria lain? Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa? Hah?!"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, sedikit menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya karena Sasuke daritadi berbicara sambil berjalan maju ke arahnya dan sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, "Kau, bercanda 'kan, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya dengan takut pada sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Ah!" Sasuke memukul tembok di belakang Hinata, "Mengapa kau tidak mengerti?"

"A-aku.."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, NONA HYUUGA, " singkat, padat, jelas dan sangat mengejutkan. Hinata merasa seakan wajahnya kini seperti dimasukkan dalam oven bersuhu 180°. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahnya yang ia tak tahu kini berwarna apa. Kepiting, mungkin?

Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. Dia merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak begitu penting (baca : sangat penting) seperti itu. Entahlah, dia mungkin sudah lelah, eh?

Hinata sedikit berlari saat menyadari Sasuke telah berjalan jauh di depannya, nafasnya menderu saat sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke, "Hah, Sasu-ke-san."

"Hn," Sasuke merespon tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Untuk apa kau berlari mengejarku. A-"

"Kau melangkah sudah jauh sekali," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"-ku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Hening, kembali hening. Entah kenapa, mungkin mereka suka menikmati keheningan yang kadang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Begitu banyak –bahkan terlalu banyak yang ingin dilontarkan dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Tapi, entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi hati mereka sekarang.

.

"Benar kau tidak perlu menjemputnya?" seorang lelaki paruh baya bertanya pada anak yang bersimpuh di hadapannya –di bawahnya sembari meminum kopi panasnya.

Anak itu mendongak menatap mata sang Ayah yang serupa dengannya, dan senyum tipis yang sangat langka hadir di wajahnya, "Aku yakin dia sekarang bersama orang yang tepat, Tou-san."

.

"Ru-rumahmu.. ternyata, err- di sini?" Hinata tersentak kaget sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumah Sasuke yang ternyata hanya berbatas tiga rumah dengan rumahnya.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tepatnya salah satu rumahku."

Hinata mengangguk, ingin melangkah menuju rumahnya dan pulang dengan selamat(?). Sampai sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya seakan tidak rela dia pergi begitu saja, "Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Malu, kembali warna merah menjalari wajah Hinata. Hei, di mana sikap santainya seperti tadi malam, eh? "Kau menculikku, Sasuke?"

Tertawa, itu yang sekarang Sasuke tengah lakukan. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis di depannya ini salah mengartikan ucapannya. Dia merubah wajahnya kembali datar saat menyadari keberadaan Papparazzi di sekitarnya, "Pulanglah."

'_Fiuh, akhirnya,' _batin Hinata. Dengan agak melangkah cepat, Hinata sampai di rumahnya.

'_Hari ini, sepertinya sangat menarik.'_

Dan seorang pria yang memperhatikannya dari atas tersenyum –lagi.

* * *

"Apa? Hyuuga hah?" wanita itu berseru sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. Yang dikatai hanya menatapnya lagi dengan wajah andalannya yang begitu datar.

"Aku **tidak setuju**!" lagi –wanita itu berteriak dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya. Alisnya mengkerut dan matanya memicing, tanda keseriusan ucapannya.

Yang dikatai, hanya menatap dirinya di dalam cermin dan melihat rambut ravennya, '_Mungkin saja salivanya terarah padaku, yuh.'_

"Entahlah, Tenten. Sejak kapan kamu berhak mengatur hidupku, eh?" pemuda itu –Sasuke Uchiha- berkata dengan menyeringai terhadap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Tenten –wanita itu terdiam, menyadari dirinya yang hanya anak 'pungutan' di keluarga Uchiha.

Tangannya mengepal, wajahnya sudah memerah menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya.

Ya, dia menyadari dirinya bahkan lebih tua **lima tahun** dibandingkan dengan pemuda di depannya itu. Tapi, entahlah, rasa itu ada sudah sejak saat dia menyadari betapa dewasanya pemuda itu –Sasuke- sekarang.

"Keluar," satu kata meluncur dari Sasuke yang sukses menyadarkan wanita dewasa tersebut dari lamunannya. Menghentak kakinya sekali dan melangkah keluar dengan geram.

"Heh, tidak berguna," gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kasurnya setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya telah terkunci, "Dia pikir dia siapa menghalangiku mendapatkan satu saja cinta pertama, -"

Sasuke menatap foto profil di hpnya sembari tersenyum sendiri.

"-dan terakhir."

* * *

_Originally posted on August 28__th__ '12_

_09 : 05 a.m_


End file.
